Mother's Day
by TchaikovskysDream
Summary: "If you wish to invite your dad to Monday's Mother's Day celebration, you are more than welcome to. I wouldn't want to exclude you from class just because your mom passed away." Too bad there's no way that Metal would ever invite his embarrassing dad to an event for moms. Luckily, Tenten is there to help Metal out of his situation. [LeeTen] [Fluff] My take on who Metal's mom is.


So I got a review of my last story about how I like to write stories based on the overused plotline. Well, here you go. A story based on a plot line I have yet to see on Fanfiction. Ha, chump.

So I don't know what the future of Boruto holds. Currently, as I am posting this, there have been 15 episodes released and 14 chapters released and Metal Lee's mother is unknown. Instead of jumping on the bandwagon of just assuming Tenten is Metal's mom, I created this cute little story. I hope to keep the story up even if the identity of Metal's mom is revealed in the future.

Well, I hope you like it. Lots of fluff coming up. R&R

* * *

Shino Aburame held up his hand, trying to gain control of his classroom. His academy students were rambunctious and talkative, being that there are only five minutes until all the students were allowed to leave for the evening. Though simply raising his hand was not effective in getting the adolescents' attention, after Shino cleared his throat loudly, his students did quiet down enough for him to make in final announcement.

"Everyone, because this weekend is mother's day, we will be having a special class this coming Monday. We will be continuing with our Jutsu training, but I want you all to take these papers home with you. Each sheet has an invitation for mothers to come to class on Monday and demonstrate their own personal Jutsu to the class. So please, before you leave, pick up a paper to take home."

Right after Shino finished his announcement, the school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day for the children. All the children stood up from their seats and made their way to the front of the classroom to grab the paper Shino just spoke of then preceded out the classroom door, some bidding their sensei a farewell before leaving. All of the kids were chatting with their respective friend groups as they were leaving. One student appeared to be taking his time leaving the classroom. The student in question had unforgettable features including large eyes, an embarrassing bowl-cut hairstyle and was wearing a bright green jumpsuit. Shino stops this student before he has the chance to exit the classroom.

"Metal, may I speak to you before you leave?"

The student obediently approached his teacher's desk, silent, yet still patiently waiting for Shino to say what he wished to tell Metal.

"If you wish to invite your dad to Monday's Mother's Day celebration, you are more than welcome to. I wouldn't want to exclude you from class just because your mom passed away."

Metal gave no reply to his teacher, instead choosing to look at his feet. Though it could not be seen behind Shino's glasses, he gave the boy a sad look, and picked up a paper from his desk and handed it to the boy.

"Talk it over with your dad tonight. Whatever you choose to do, I am okay with it."

Metal took the paper from Shino, mumbled a 'goodbye' to him, the left the academy. He stood in front of the main entrance to the building, briefly looking around the area to see if any of his friends waited for him. Seeing no one outside, Lee decided to head to the restaurant his friends often spend time at.

Metal entered the establishment and quickly found Boruto, Shikadai, Inojin, and Mitsuki sitting at a table, the former three playing on their handheld video game. Metal approached his friends and pulled up a chair, sitting at the end of the table while his friend sat in the two booths on either side of him.

"Do you think we could get away with just throwing the paper away? No way I'd want my mom to show the class her Jutsu. She'll blow the whole school building away," Shikadai said.

"Regardless of if we take the paper home or not, our mom's are gonna know about it. They're all friends with Shino, remember. It's gonna have to happen one way or another," Inojin responded to Shikadai.

"What a drag. I wish my mom was as calm as your mom, Boruto."

Boruto laughed at Shikadai.

"You may think my mom is nice, but you should see her when I don't eat my vegetables or when Himawari tattles on me."

"I actually thought your mom was quite pleased when I came to visit the other night," Mitsuki rebutted.

"She's super nice when other people are around, but trust me, she can be a demon when it comes to scolding me."

Boruto then shuttered to himself, picturing his mom in one of her angry moods. Deciding not to dwell on his mother's negative emotions, Boruto instead chatted with Metal.

"So Metal, what are you gonna do about the class on Monday since you… um… y'know…"

Shikadai and Inojin glared across the table at Boruto, the atmosphere quickly becoming darker. Boruto realized his mistake and tried to fix what he had done.

"I'm sorry Metal, that was really insensitive. If it makes you feel any better, my dad didn't have any parents growing up, so I'm sure it can't be that bad, right? I mean he was teased a lot as a kid and never really had any friends until the Chunin exams but hey, he was a war hero and he's the Hokage now, so it all works out. Am I right guys?"

Boruto looked eagerly at his friends, but they all continued to glare at him as Boruto continued to dig deeper and deeper into the hole he created from himself. Suddenly, Metal stood up before addressing his friends.

"Sorry guys, but my dad wanted me home early today. I'll see you guys at school."

The four boys watched at Metal left the restaurant. After Metal was out of sight, Inojin punched Boruto on top of his head.

"What'd you say that for? It hasn't even been a year since Metal's mom passed away. You can't just go saying things like that."

Shikadai nodded his head.

"I agree. Not cool, Boruto."

Inojin and Shikadai stood up and left, leaving Boruto and Mitsuki alone at the table. Boruto sighed and let his head fall onto the table.

"Man, I'm a bad friend."

Mitsuki only smiled at Boruto before he placed his hand on Boruto's back, rubbing circles on the black and red jacket.

xxx

Metal opened the door to his house and walked in, noticing that his father and a friend of his, that girl with the buns, were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea.

"Oh, Metal, you are back from school. Come sit with us. Tenten came by to visit."

Tenten smiled at Metal.

"Hi, Metal, it's been away since I've seen you last. You've grown a lot since then."

Metal had a blank expression on his face as he stared at the wall behind where the two Jonin were sitting. Lee quickly noticed his son's strange behavior.

"Is everything alright, Metal?"

The silence was Lee's only reply until Metal took a deep breath.

"Why did mom have to die?"

Tenten gave a small gasp, while Lee looked down at the cup in his hand.

"Metal, your mother was sick, you know that. Sakura and Tsunade did all they could to make her healthy, but in the end nothing could have been done."

Metal, not liking the answer his father gave, clenched his fists and began to yell at his father.

"It's not fair that mom had to get sick. It's not fair that I'm the only one in the academy that doesn't have a mother. It's not fair that all the moms got invited to school on Monday and I have to sit there alone while everyone else gets to show the class how cool their mom is. It's just… none of it's fair."

Tears were beginning to run down Metal's face. Lee got up from his chair and walked towards his son and crouched in front of him, wiping the tears from Metal's face.

"My son, I will gladly go to the academy in place of your mother on Monday. Neither Shino nor I would want you to be left out during school. I am sure that something can be worked out. I will go speak to Shino right now."

Metal slapped his father's hand away from his face.

"No dad. You can't come. Do you know how embarrassing that will be? Everyone at school already thinks you're a loser. If you go during the mother's day celebration, I'm going to get picked on for the rest of my time at the academy. It's bad enough getting picked on for not having a mom. It will be even worse if you try to act like her!"

Once Metal got done yelling, he pushed past his dad and ran to his room, slamming his door shut in the process. All Lee could do was look behind himself at Tenten, a befuddled look smeared all over his face.

"Is… is my son embarrassed of me?"

Normally, a question like that would cause Tenten to deadpan. Of course anyone would be embarrassed of Lee. She had been embarrassed of him for the last twenty years. But despite this, Lee was her teammate and friend. He may be an embarrassment, but he is also a kind and caring individual that she would never trade for anything. Tenten also knew that Metal shared similar feelings towards his father. Lee be a goofball that is a little too obsessed with intense training and green spandex suits, but the boy still admired his dad. To Metal, Lee was the strongest man in the village, and nothing could be said to make him think differently.

Tenten approached Lee and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Lee, you know that's not true. He's just upset because his mom is gone. Anyone would ask like this in his situation."

"I only wish I could do something for him. I do not want him to have to go to school alone on Monday."

Tenten gave a Lee a small smile before she turned and walked in the direction of Metal's room. Once she got in front of his door, she raised her hand to knock on the door. She could hear Metal mumble through the door.

"I'm not going to school on Monday. There's nothing you can do to change my mind, dad."

"It's actually me, Tenten. Can you let me in?"

The door did not open after Tenten asked her question, but she could hear the 'click' of the door being unlocked. Taking that as a cue, Tenten opened the door and entered. She saw Metal sitting at the end of his bed, no longer crying, but still sniffling. He looked up at her as she entered her room.

"Hey kiddo, what's got you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"I know dad just means well and wants to help me out, but if he comes I'll get picked on more than I do now."

Tenten sat next to Metal and put her arm around the small boy.

"Y'know, I used to get picked on too when I was a kid in the academy. I was orphaned at a very young age and it was really hard trying to fit in. I was always so jealous when my classmates got to go home to their parents and got to spend time with them like normal kids. I really had a hard time when I was younger."

Metal listened to what Tenten told him, but he continued to stare at the floor.

"But do you want to know what helped me forget about all that?"

The question shocked Metal, as he looked up from the floor and straight into Tenten's eyes.

"I met this boy in my class. He wasn't an orphan like me because he was a member of a large clan, but his mother died at childbirth and his father died around the age you were when your mother died."

Metal scrunched his eyebrows together for a moment, thinking about whom Tenten might possibly be talking about. Then, it dawned on him and his eyes got wide.

"You're talking about Neji."

Metal knew all about Neji from the stories his father told. He was a strong ninja, the only one of their age group to get promoted to jonin before the fourth war. He sacrificed himself during the war to save Naruto, the current hokage, and his cousin, Hinata, the hokage's wife. Metal was told at a young age that if it weren't for Neji, Naruto would have died and the shinobi would have lost the war. Happy to hear that Metal knew about Neji's legacy, Tenten smiled and continued.

"Yup. He was the top of our class. He was the best at everything, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, endurance, intelligence, even weapon accuracy."

This shocked Metal. He knew that Tenten had the best accuracy in the entire Leaf Village. No one was better than her. So how was Neji better than her when they were younger? Tenten could only smile at the boy's dumbfound look.

"I bet you're wondering how Neji was better than me. Well, to be honest, he was better than me at first. But then I realized that if he was the best at everything, despite having to go through the loss of his parents, I could be the best at something too. So I practiced, day and night. I would throw kunai and shuriken until my palms started to bleed. But I kept at it until I had 100% accuracy, just beating Neji's 96% accuracy. From that moment on, I wasn't remembered as Tenten the orphan, I was Tenten, the girl with the 100% accuracy. You can't let something like your mom's death define you. You have to work hard and overcome that. Be who you want to be, not who your classmates think you are right now."

Metal continued to gaze into Tenten's eyes before he flung his arms around her midsection. He held on tight, hugging her hard before she slowly wrapped her arms around him, returning the embrace to the boy. After a few seconds of hugging, Tenten pulled away to talk to Metal again.

"Now, I guess I'm going to the academy tomorrow to show your classmates my awesome weapon skills."

Realizing that he would not be going alone to the mother's celebration in class, he again found himself hugging Tenten, while Tenten hugged Metal back, a huge smile etched on her face.

xxx

Monday's class at the academy was conducted outside, allowing for the guests to have unlimited space and mobility to show off their personal jutsu. The entire class sat on the ground in a section while a group of women stood chatting in front of the children.

"I think it's so nice of Shino to invite us here. It's so fun getting to see all of Inojin's classmates."

The other women nodded at Ino before Temari replied.

"I'm surprised we all knew about it. Knowing my son, I'm sure he would've plotted some scheme to keep us all away."

They all continued to chat amongst themselves before Sakura cut them off.

"Hey guys, is that Tenten? What is she doing here?"

Sure enough, the women turned in the direction of the academy gate to see Tenten running towards the group. Once she got close enough to her friends, she panted a few times before speaking.

"Sorry guys, I'm a little late. I'm here for-"

"Okay, class, we will now begin."

Shino addressing his class cut off Tenten. All the women stood in one line, facing their children. The first few ladies at the beingging of the line went first, showing off their jutsu, before it was eventually Karui's turn.

"Hello! I'm Karui, Chocho's mom. I do most of my fighting with a sword. I am able to infuse my chakra into my sword in order to pull off moves that couldn't be done by normal swordsmanship."

Karui then turned towards the practice dummy that was set up and chopped it to pieces with her sword. The entire class had their eyes glued to Karui, amazed by her. They were not amazed by her jutsu, though. They were amazed that someone so skinny and fit could have given birth to a chubby kid like Chocho. Once Karui was finished, she smiled, bowed and returned to the line at the front of the class. Next in line was Ino.

"Hello everyone! I'm Ino, and that cute little blonde boy in the front is my son, Inojin."

The class began to snicker as Inojin blushed and whispered for his mom to stop embarrassing him.

"I am the head of the Yamanaka clan and we specialize in the Mind Transfer jutsu. I can do many things with this jutsu including being able to search within someone's mind as well as speak to all of you telepathically."

Ino closed her eyes and formed a hand seal. She then started to speak again, but this time she was instead speaking directly into the student's heads.

"As you can see, this is a good skill to have for someone that works in the interrogation force, so that's why a lot of people in the Yamanaka clan also work for the interrogation force."

Ino opened her eyes again and smiled before taking her place back in line. Hinata stepped forward, ready to introduce herself next.

"My name is Hinata. I am Boruto's mother, as well as the Hokage's wife. I am a member of the Hyuga clan. The Hyuga clan specializes in a unique form of taijutsu called the Gentle Fist. This technique, along with our Byakugan allows us to take control of an enemies chakra points."

Hinata walked over to another dummy that was set up and she activated her Byakugan. She got settled into a stance and paused for a moment before using her 64 palms technique on the dummy. Once she was finished, she turned to look at the class. All of the kids had awestruck looks on their faces. Boruto leaned over to Mitsuki and whispered into his ear.

"See, I told you my mom was tough."

Though Boruto tried to maintain his voice level, he voice did carry over to Hinata and the other women. His comment caused Hinata's friends to giggle and Hinata to blush before she found her place back in line. Temari took a step forward, and opened her mouth to speak before her son interrupted her.

"My mom is next, what a drag."

One of Temari's eyes twitched as she pulled out her fan, concentrating a column of air right below Shikadai. This small twister caused Shikadai to be lifted from the ground as he struggled to maintain any kind of balance. Temari abruptly stopped the jutsu, causing Shikadai to fall down to the ground, landing on his face.

"Good morning class. My name is Temari and I'm Shikadai's mom. As you can see, I use this fan here to conduct my Wind Scythe jutsu. I can conduct anywhere from small columns of air, as you just saw, to large gusts of winds, able to take out multiple buildings."

Temari reached for her fan again, eyes glaring at her son before Sakura grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her back into line.

"Haha, why don't you wait until after class to kill your son? Hi, my name is Sakura and I am Sarada's mom. I was trained in the art of medical ninjutsu by one of the legendary sannin, Tsunade. But, not only can I do that, I also am able to concentrate chakra into certain parts of my body to do stuff like this."

Sakura took off, charging into the vast open area directly behind the group of children. She then jumped up into the air and began shouting before slamming her fist into the ground, causing the ground to crack around a ten-meter radius of where Sakura's fist landed. After the punch, Sakura straightened up, brushed the dust off her shirt and casually returned to the line. All of the students had frightened looks in their eyes while Sarada pushed up her glasses, a large, cunning smile plastered on her face. It was then Tenten's turn to show her jutsu.

"Hello. My name is Tenten and I'm Metal's…"

Tenten paused, thinking about her next choice of words. What was she to Metal? A friend? An aunt? A babysitter?

"I'm… I'm Metal's mom."

Metal gasped loudly while the rest of his classmates looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm Metal's mom and I'm here today to show you my weapon jutsu. First of all, I have 100% accuracy, meaning I always hit my mark. That really helps when I have to pull of a jutsu like this."

Tenten jumped in the air and opened up two scrolls, letting them both wrap around her as she spun around. Then, one by one, Tenten because to unseal all the weapons that were enclosed onto the scrolls. Suddenly, weapons began to rain on the group of children. Kunai, shuriken, clubs, sickles, swords, spears, and many other types of weapons fell to the ground, but not one made contact with any of the students. All the weapons landed in the spots in between where the students were sitting. Once the weapons stopped coming down and students eased themselves out of a cowering position, they all looked at Tenten in amazement. It was unbeliavle how she was able to release all those weapons onto the student and had a skilled enough accuracy to not let even one weapon graze one of the kids.

"Now remember this guys, I taught Metal everything I know. He almost has perfect accuracy like me, so I suggest never getting on his bad side."

Tenten smiled and returned back to the line. Shino walked to the front of the class after that.

"It seems that all of our guests have done their demonstration so I guess-"

Shino was interrupted when a puff of smoke appeared in front of the students. Once the smoke cleared, a person with pale skin and long black hair stood in its place.

"Greeting students. I'm sorry for being late, it seems my child forgot to inform me about this event. My name is Orochimaru. I am Mitsuki's father, but since I am his only parent, I am technically also his mother. My jutsu is-"

Before Orochimaru had the chance to finish what he was saying, Sakrua punched him and he went flying off, so far away that no one at the academy had any clue where he landed. Sakura wiped her hand on her skirt before mumbling to herself.

"Filthy creep."

Shino decided that that was the best time to end class. All of the students approached their mothers and the parings left the academy grounds one by one. Last of the group, yet again, Metal slowly and cautiously approach Tenten while she was gathering her weapons together and sealing them back into her scroll. Tenten noticed Metal coming towards her, so she turned around to speak to him.

"Hey Metal. I hope I didn't overdo it and scare any of your friends."

She laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck. Metal was uninterested in her concern for his classmates and was more interested in Tenten's introduction.

"Why did you say you were my mom?"

Tenten's eyes went wide before she looked sadly down at the ground.

"I'm really sorry Metal, it was all I could think of saying. I didn't me to offend you or disrespect your mom. Again, I'm so sorry."

Metal surprised Tenten when he ran up to her and hugged her. She was expecting Metal to shout at her and to tell her he never wanted to see her again. This reaction from Metal baffled Tenten.

"Thank you so much Tenten. I forgot the wonderful feeling I use to have when I would spend time with my mom. I felt it again today and it's all thanks to you."

Tenten grinned and crouched down so she could return the hug to the small boy.

"I'm always happy to help you out, Metal. Now, why don't you help me clean up these weapons and then we can walk back to your house together."

Metal's face beamed as he nodded and hurried to help Tenten pick up her items.

xxx

"Dad! I'm home."

Rock Lee came running from the back of his house to greet his son at the door.

"My youthful cherub, Metal! I hope you enjoyed your time at school today. If you would like, I am ready and eager to train with you this evening!"

Metal gave his dad a large smile in return.

"I had an awesome day at school, Dad! Tenten almost killed my whole class!"

Tenten started to wave her hands in front of herself quickly, showing her denial towards Metal's comment.

"I did not almost kill them. I have 100% accuracy, they were never going to get hurt."

"Either way, it was so cool Dad! If it's okay with you, I'd like to train with her today."

Lee had a slight look of confusion on his face.

"Well I do not see why you cannot train with Tenten this evening."

"Yay! Thanks dad! Let's go Tenten!"

Metal grabbed Tenten's hand and they rushed out the door. Lee followed slowly, wanting to observe how his son performs with his new training partner.

xxx

"Wow Metal, you're getting fast. Might be time to bump up the weight on your ankles."

Metal stood tall and proud, smiling at Tenten's compliment. He looked over toward his father.

"Hey Dad, do you think I'll have more weight than you soon?"

Lee laughed.

"Haha, you might be a few years a head of yourself, but I do believe you will eventually surpass me."

Tenten gave a warm smile to the father and son duo before she decided to end her training session.

"Okay, I think we've done enough for today. Unlike your father, I'm not going to have you end with some crazy feat around the village. I like to end my training with trips to the ramen bar. Wanna come, Metal?"

Metal nodded before he started to collect his shuriken and kunai that were scattered around the training field. Tenten also started to collect her weapons until what Metal said next caught her attention.

"Dad, could Tenten be my mom forever?"

Tenten quickly snapped her head towards Lee to see a stunned expression on his face.

"Metal, where is this coming from?"

"Tenten said at school today that she was my mom. I had such a fun day today with her as my mom and I don't want her to stop being my mom tomorrow. I want her to be my mom for the rest of my life."

Tenten's eyes softened as she spoke to Metal.

"Metal, you already have a mom. She might not be here anymore, but she is still your mom. She was such a great woman and I could never replace her."

Metal shook his head hard.

"No, I don't want you to replace her. I want you to be my other mom. I can have two moms, right Dad?"

Lee looked back and forth between his son and his teammate. Lee was at a loss of words, which rarely happened to the loudmouth ninja. Tenten gave a friendly laugh after looking at her confused teammate before she spoke again to Metal.

"Y'know Metal, for me to be your mom, your dad and I would have to get married. Isn't that right Lee?"

Lee's expression turned from shocked to petrified. Married? To Tenten? What exactly was happening to the balance of the universe?

"Yeah! Come on Dad! You've been so sulky lately, but whenever Tenten is around, you are back to your happy self, before mom died. You and Tenten NEED to get married."

"I.. um… but…" Lee stuttered.

Tenten looked up at Lee and grinned.

"Well Lee, what do you say?"

Lee paused for a moment. Next, he coughed in his hand and stood up straight.

"Tenten, I wish to take your hand in marriage and have you be the mother my son needs. So please, if you would, will you marry me?"

Tenten walked over to Lee and hugged him before she gave her answer.

"Of course I will, silly."

Metal cheered loudly and ran over to his two parents. Tenten and Lee both extended an arm, allowing them to envelop Metal in a warm hug. All three were smiling when Metal spoke.

"I love you Mom and Dad."


End file.
